RedBull
by lulu-illussions
Summary: Bald Bull spends his moring jogging and arguing with Don Flamenco


Disclaimer: Characters from the game Punch Out! don´t belong to me but to their righteous owners. But man selling hot dogs in the park (and the park) are mine:)

**POV: Bald Bull**

* * *

Aww. The best thing a man can do in the morning is a bit of exercise. Some stretching and then I can go jogging as usually. I made a few jumps on spot and bent down to the ground. It was the time to go, but…  
"I´m here!" Yelled a voice next to me and I looked around.  
"Cool. What took you so long?" I snapped at Don.  
"Well, I'm sorry," he said offended, "though the fact that my alarm didn´t ring isn´t my fault."  
I rolled my eyes and darted away in a slow trot.  
"I bet you just forgot to settle it."  
Don glared at me fumed angrily. "I beg your pardon. I´m not sclerotic yet. As you know, my family is famous for having great memory. It´s just that the batteries died."  
I just wanted to remark what else I could say on the topic of what his family is famous for but I changed my mind. No comment, as they say.  
"But you had time to do your hair," I said teasingly.  
"Hey! If you had hair you would also take care of them."  
I stopped on the stop. "You skinny little bastard! What did you say about my hair?"  
"That you don´t have any," said Don quickly. "But, it´s true," he cried, when I tossed it.  
Cheeky little bastard. Somehow, he managed to get away from me in the park, but I stayed close behind him, until my attention wasn´t distracted by something else. I told myself that I could beat the crap out of Don later and I headed to my favourite hotdog stand.  
"You're kidding me, right?" Don shouted at me. "You can´t eat and run at the same time," he poked further when he run closer.  
"Fuck you," I advised him and stood in the queue. "When I run, I simple need energy, you know? I can´t just exercise. I need some small snack."  
Don snorted contemptuously behind me. "Oh, yeah. I wonder how you´re going to run with your heart tiled with ground chicken beaks. That's just disgusting."  
"What did you say, you bastard!" Violently, I turned around and grabbed him by the throat. "Do not insult hotdogs!" I yelled at him and shook him.  
"Morning, dude. One with extra cheese and ketchup?" Salesman asked friendly and I turned away from Don.  
"Yeah. As always. "  
"Wow, you somehow extended the offer," I mused at the sight of the counter. The salesman shrugged.  
"You know, when there are so many runners and so I thought that it wouldn´t be bad to offer energy drinks too. You know, in addition to energy," he laughed and drenched my hotdog in generous dose of ketchup. "Here you are."  
Curiously, I began to watch the colourful cans.  
"Do you know how many chemicals are in that drink?" Don bothered again.  
"More than in your old wives' hair accessories?" I teased him and grinned evilly when he turned red.  
"Excuse me," he blurted out immediately. "That's not the old wives´ things, you know. There´s nothing strange today, if the guy cares what he looks like."  
"Yeah. Therefore, you look like an advertisement for pomade."  
Don bristled and stomped down. "Fuck you. Just choke yourself on that sausage!" With those words, he ran away. I just waved my hand that I´ll catch up with him, and I pulled out the wallet to pay.  
"That´s all, dude?" The salesman asked bored.  
"Actually, I'll take one of those RedBulls. I like it´s label."  
Moments later, I was happily gorging the hotdog, with a can disposed in my pocket. Don totally ignored me and he was running circles around the park. In the end, I didn´t catch up with him. That little scum managed to do two circles while I was eating and it was impossible to catch up. Back to the club, we still run in the same time.  
"Ha! I´m first!" Don yelled like a little kid.  
"Don´t mess with me. We came at once."  
"But I´m two circles ahead," he argued.  
"Sure, cause I was eating! Whatever, just screw yourself," I advised him and pulled out a RedBull from my pocket. I usually don´t drink things like that but I was curious how the stuff would taste like. And after such a chase, a little extra energy wouldn´t do any harm.  
"Don´t open it!" Don yelled when he saw what I was doing.  
Click.  
Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!  
"Shit. See what you did," Don growled angrily. "You can´t just open a fizzy drink that you had in your pocket while jogging. Every moron knows that."  
I ignored the insults and blew drop of RedBull off my nose. Whatever. I shrugged and took a sip. There was just enough of liquid in the can left to I explore the taste.  
And I honestly, looking at Don´s hair wet from the drink, it tasted really gleefully.


End file.
